mournsteadfandomcom-20200213-history
Azathoth
|Ability = Nuclear Chaos (Aesthetic Ability) Azathoth's shadow, regardless of what surface it's cast on, appears as if a black pool of stars. Azathoth is able to 'baptise' a person within it: causing hideous physical mutations (that grant no stat changes) if the person is exposed for more than two turns. The nature of the mutation she may select: meaning that if she is in a good mood, one can simply ask her to change their eye or hair colour or to be a tiny bit taller. This ability cannot affect anyone with a solid understanding of magic without their express consent (in other words, OCs may only be affected by this if they want to be.) In the Night Garden Azathoth summons four hands from her shadow, each attached to arms that are 5 metres in length. These creations each have a lifting strength of half a normal human's (50kg), 5kN punch strength and move at 10m/s. Each has its own separate durability like a barrier: 5kN strong with a natural resistance of 5kN atop that. These hands may only be active for up to 4 turns, before going on a 3 turn cooldown. And She Dreamed a World The outer gods favoured monstrosities are known as 'shoggoths': shapeshifting masses of teeth and eyes that attacked whatever their masters ordered. Since she is only at a fraction of her power, however, Azathoth may only create shoggoths with four limbs and one mouth: much to her frustration. Each stands roughly the size of a horse, with a long tail that attacks at the same strength as their claws. Shoggoth stats: *Jogging speed of 30km/h *Sprinting speed of 40km/h *Lifting strength of 100kg *Swing strength of 5kN *Swing speed of 11m/s *Bite strength of 7kN *Daemon durability of 5kN *Armour of 10kN It takes one full turn for a shoggoth to emerge from her shadow, a process which Azathoth doesn't have to concentrate on since it is something she's so practised in it it is akin to breathing for her. There is a cooldown of 10 turns between each shoggoth summoning, and each may only be created within 1m of Azathoth. There may only be 3 shoggoths summoned at a time. Flute Salad The user emits a shrill, high-pitched wail that sounds akin to a flute: acting as a sudden shockwave that emanates from herself in a sphere of 2m diameter. Any projectiles within or impacting the sphere have their damage reduced by 10kN, and anything organic touched by the sphere is stunned for 0.1s: allowing for this ability to briefly interrupt attacks. 3 turn cooldown. This ability may also be used through any shoggoths the user creates, using the same cooldown as the user (so that only her or the shoggoth may scream, not both). |PactCatalyst = Summoned by a convent of nuns, the daemon was tasked with the obscure order of 'defend our homeland', in exchange for using one of the order's youngest as a vessel. Azathoth interpreted this as any eldritch abomination would, and promptly mutilated the convent: for, having summoned something that would ultimately see them destroyed, preventing them from doing so again would make it impossible for such an atrocity to repeat itself. The conditions of the contract were fulfilled once the war drew to a gristly close; Azathoth having come surprisingly close to death several times at the hands of powerful daemons and daemonologists. But, as there was nobody to exorcise her, the god simply held onto the body she had been afforded: keeping the girl's soul still trapped within. After all, what obligation was there to leave just yet? Sometimes, she can still hear her screaming. }}